I love you, more than ever
by smalltownheroine
Summary: Zoe returns back to Bluebell with big news, she's pregnant... and its Wade. After Zoe left without returning "I love you" back to Wade, how is he going to react to her being back and her news?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but the sound of rain and the eerie clicking of my watch was filling the room. I don't know how I'm gonna tell him; I've got about 4 hours to figure that out. My flight leaves in about 45 minutes, and I don't know if I'm ready to face him. The last time I saw him he told me he loved me, and I just _left_ him. I should've told him about this when I found out. He's probably wrapped up with some bleach blonde tramp and probably has completely forgotten about me. I still love him and I should've told him that when I had the chance. Its hard not to still love him, I am carrying his baby after all.

I found out about a month ago, I'm about 3 months along. I've become extremely attached to this little guy, even though I was a complete wreck when I found out. I'm scared Wade won't want it or will think I'm another thing holding him back from his dreams, which is why I'm waiting 'till I arrive back to Bluebell. He at least deserves to know this baby exist, I can't do what my mother did to me to my child. I'll probably just return back to New York if everything goes wrong...

I miss him so much... That is why I don't know whats gonna happen when I see him today. I look down at my watch; its time to leave... I take one look around the small airport room and make my way on to the plane.

xxxx

"Zoe! I didn't know you were coming home today! Why didn't you call me earlier?" Lavon yells when he answers the door. It was the happy yelling though, haha.

"I didn't know I was gonna come home today either! Sorry it was a last minute decision!" I chuckle as Lavon gives me a huge bear hug.

"What makes you feel the need to come back to Bluebell _today?_" He asks after we take a seat in the kitchen.

"Well..." I don't know how I'm gonna say this... "I kinda need to talk about a thing I've known for a while... with some certain people.. or person.."

"And that thing is...?" he knits his eyebrows together,

"I'm uh..." I stutter "Three months pregnant and Wade's the father..." I mumble so its barely audible.

"Zoe... Speak up." Lavon demands.

"I'm pregnant." I state bluntly. Theres a long pause, "It's Wade's."

"You're what?" he gapes. "Does Wade know? How long have you known?"

"No, Wade doesn't know yet and thats why I'm here. I've known for about a month and I'm about 3 months along." I look down.

"Zoe, _that's insane._ You need to tell him!" Now he's actually yelling

"I know I know! I am!" I retort.

All of a sudden, the all to familiar sound of the porch door slams open. Oh no- Its Wade.

"Hey Lavon do you-" He stops mid sentence and looks up at me. "Doc.. You're back in town?" He asks puzzled.

"Yeah, I am." I smile. It feels so good to see his face. "Its good to see you."

"Yeah... you to.." He says, slightly shocked. That scares me. Is he not happy to see me? Is it because he's found someone else? This got awkward. I didn't know what to do so I just went up and hugged him. It took him a second, but he finally but his arms around me too.

I see Lavon give me a look like _good luck_, and walk out. We drop our embrace and we stand there for a moment.

"Do you maybe wanna get coffee later and catch up?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yeah, I have a my shift at the Rammer Jammer in an hour. I'll see you then." He smiles and walks out. I return his smile and go to walk away to find Lavon. "Zoe?" He says one last time.

"Yes?" I reply.

"It really is good seeing ya back." He says, and returns to walking back to his part of the house.

I go and tell Lavon my plans but reassured him I would join him and AB for dinner so we can all talk about New York. I make my way back to my old part of the plantation. Walking in was so nostalgic, even though it has only been 3 months since I've been here. I sit my suitcase on the bed and just collapse along with it. How am I gonna tell him? He's probably gonna be really mad. I look down at the ultrasound I got when I first found out. I have to do this for the little guy.

xxxx

I walk in and see him assisting a customer; a customer with big boobs and long blonde hair, obviously. Thats typical Wade for you. Ugh, I cannot excuse this behavior anymore. This is not good for someone who is about to be a dad. Well... He doesn't know that yet. I rest my hand on my growing baby bump. Its not really noticeable, but it does look like I put on a few pounds...

"Doc" He smiles at me as I take a seat. He grabs the chair next to mine. "How've you been?"

I sigh, "New York was amazing, but I needed to come back to Bluebell."

"And what brings you back?" he asks nonchalantly.

No. I can't just spit out this big of news out in the middle of the Rammer Jammer. This needs to be more intimate. "Oh, I just think being a GP suits me better. Plus, I missed Lavon and AB and George and even Lemon."

He looks down, kinda disappointed. "Yes Wade, I missed you too."

He smiles, then there is a long awkward pause. "Do you maybe wanna just go for a walk?" I ask

"Yeah.. that sounds good." He replies. He's acting really strange. Kinda distant. Its understandable, I did just leave him without saying I love you back...

We walk around and make small talk. It almost makes me sad that things have to be like this.

We reach Lavon's plantation, at Wade's door. "Listen, why do things have to be so awkward?" I ask, trying to lighten him up a bit.

"Awkward? No, everything is just peachy keen, Doc." He replies coldly.

"Wade, I know you well enough to know when you're building walls. Why are you doing this to me?" I raise my voice

"You broke my heart!" He yells. Almost startling me. "I said I loved you and you only told me you were leaving for the rest of the summer! And then I never heard back from you until now! And right when I think I moved on you show up out of the blue and come walking in expecting me to be completely normal. Zoe its not fair."

"You think this has been easy for me?" I state sternly. Looking right into his eyes.

"Not easy, but you weren't the one who got abandoned." He said, eyebrows knitted together. Thats what he always does when he's mad.

I chuckle. "Wade you have no idea what I've been going through. And what I've been going through is what brings me here today."

"Oh really? So what brings you here Zoe?" He asks almost sarcastically.

I sigh and look down. I take one more breath and look back into his dark blue eyes. "I'm pregnant Wade. Tell me thats not enough of a constant reminder of me still being in love with you and having to deal with the fact that I never said it back to you."

"...you're pregnant?" he asks, as all the color drains from his face. "and its mine?"

"Yes Wade, of course its yours." I cross my arms.

"What the hell Zoe! How long have you known?" He demands

All of a sudden regret washes over me "For about a month." I say shamefully

Wade's eyes widen, "And you didn't tell me?! Zoe when were you planning on telling me?"

"I was gonna do it when I got here obviously! You were acting so cold... And that scared me that _this_ will just make you hate me even worse." I say as a single tear travels down my cheek. Damn you hormones.

He laughs and looks down "Zoe Hart, I don't hate you, and if anything this makes me care about you even more.."

I sniffle "How?"

"Zoe, you _are_ having my baby.." He smiles. "And I'm ready to be there for you and this baby. What I did when you and I were together is unacceptable, and I will do... _anything_ to make it up to you. I love you. The real question is, do you want me to be there for you?"

I smile "Of course Wade."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't care either way, just as long as he or she is healthy." Wade replied

Wade and I have been talking about the baby since we got home from our walk. I think he's trying to respect me, considering I've been at his house since 7 and its almost 12 and he hasn't tried to make a move or anything. We've just been _talking_ for _hours, _and it feels so good to be able to just do that with him. It's also so sweet to be able to see him care so much about me and the baby.

"Oh really? Come on, don't act like you don't want a boy." I laugh

"Oh I do. I'm just saying I don't care because I know almost for a fact that we're gonna have one." He smirked, cockily.

"And what makes you so confident?" I question

He chuckles "Us Kinsella boys don't have a very good track record of making girls."

"Well I bet you'll be the first Kinsella with a girl then. Because my motherly instincts tell me its a girl." I smile

"I'll bet you on that, Doc." He smiles, slightly, but then it fades. "Doc can I ask you something?" He asks nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I say worriedly. You never know what's gonna come out of that boys mouth.

"Did you uh... see anybody else when you were in New York?" He stutters.

I blush because I kinda feel bad, "Kinda. There was this guy named Joel, but I ended it with him when I found out I was pregnant. So we didn't date long. Did you?"

He sighs and shakes his head "No"

"Really?" I laugh "Nobody?"

"Yeah, I don't really engage in that... behavior, I guess you could say, anymore." He said, kinda embarrassed.

"And that's a bad thing?" I laugh

"I changed. For you." He said strongly

I was shocked. I knew he wanted to change for me but its _Wade_. Thats almost nearly impossible for him. "Why?"

He walks over to stand close to me "Zoe, I want to be the man you once saw in me. Now more than ever." He smiled and rested his hand on my small bump briefly. I always thought I'd be that girl who would hate when people wanted to touch my bump, but it was a cute gesture. "You're already starting to poke out." He teased.

"Shut up!" I jokingly gasp. "Speaking of, I should make an appointment.." I said suddenly. I completely forgot about that stuff. The last time I went to the doctors was when I found out and I didn't get an ultrasound or anything. What a great doctor I am.

"You haven't made one yet?" He asks confused

"Yeah, not since the appointment when I found out." I say. "I'll go talk to Brick about it when I go back to talk about getting my job back."

"Okay" He said

xxxx

"Dr. Hart, what a surprise seeing you again!" Brick says as he gives me hug. That surprised me a little.. "I just about thought you were never coming back!"

"You thought about it enough you gave my old job to someone else?" I asked, hoping he would say no and I could get it back.

"Well... I couldn't exactly do that because you do own half of the practice... and I owe it to Harley." He said, trying to be serious. "Dr. Hart, it really is good to see you again."

"So does that mean I get my job back?" I smiled.

"Yes, it does" He laughed. Okay good; thats one thing off my list.

"One more thing," I said before he started to walk back into his office. "Can I make an appointment for myself?"

"What for?" He asked confused.

I told him about the baby, and how far along I was and how it's Wade's. Surprisingly he took it pretty well. I was nervous to tell him considering he was the closest thing to a dad that I had.

"Yeah, no problem. I know you'd like to keep this on the down low, so come in after hours and I'll do it for you." He said.

I was so grateful that he would do this for us. "Thank you so much Dr. Breeland!" I smiled.

"Don't worry. And don't expect so much nicey nice next time you see me! We're getting back to real business!" he yelled as I walked to the door. I just waved and slammed the door. I can't wait to tell Wade, he'll be happy that Brick is going out of his way for us.

bI knocked on his door, and he answered quite quickly. "Guess you just can't keep yourself away from me doc!" he teased

"Oh yeah, Wade. You're just _so _irresistible." I say playing along. He invites me inside, but I resist. "I just came to tell you that I talked to Brick, and he told us he would let us come in after hours so we can keep it on the down low. You do wanna go right?"

"Of course I gonna come Zoe! And thats really cool that he's doing this for us. I'll come over to pick you up at 7?" he asked

"Yeah, thats fine." I stated

The hours went by. I talked to Lavon and AB, read, just anything that involves going into town for now. I really don't feel like engaging with anyone besides the people who know about the baby. I feel like I might say something to someone if I do that. I think anyone could say I'm not the best at keeping secrets...

"Damnit Zoe let me in!" I hear someone yelling. Quickly I realize I fell asleep. I try to get up to make myself look somewhat presentable, but I instantly feel nauseous. Damnit! I thought I was done with all this morning sickness crap! I run as fast as I can to the bathroom. I feel a pair of hands pull my hair away from my face as I'm heaving into the cold porcelain bowl. I immediately know who it is when he starts rubbing my back.

One I got myself clean, I ask "Since when did you get in here?" slightly embarrassed.

"Well you weren't answering and your door was unlocked and I got worried so I let myself in." He answers

"Yeah sorry, I fell asleep and than this happened." I said referring to my puking episode. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" I laugh

"Hey, I said I was in it for the long run." He smirked. With that we went of the appointment.

"I know you've probably said this to a lot of patients before, but this is going to be cold" says Dr Breeland as he puts the cold jelly on my abdomen. I really am starting to poke out. He puts the wand on and starts to look around.

"You're definitely at the point where the little guy looks like a baby." He states

"Can I see it?" I ask. I look at Wade, who looks a little nervous, so I reach for his hand and he grabs it.

Brick turns the monitor and thats when I see my child for the first time. At the same time he turns the heartbeat monitor and we hear the heartbeat for the first time.

"Wow. I made that." Says Wade, a little shocked.

"You catch on fast." says Dr. Breeland, laughing. "The little guy or gal has your nose." He says to Wade.

"Yeah I guess it does." I smile.

"When will we know if its a boy or girl?" Asks Wade. Its so cute, he looks like a mixture of shocked and happy.

"Well, in about 2 weeks. Zoe looks like she's measuring around 14 weeks, even though she's only about 13. You're baby is measuring a little ahead of itself. Nothing to be concerned about, just means you've got a bigger little one." he says

"Thats my boy." Wade smirks confidently.

"He is so set on it being a boy." I laugh.

"Most daddy's do!" Dr Breeland laughs

"Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to see you involved." I say as we get to my door.

"Its really no problem. I want to be there for you and my child of course. Hey, do you think it looks like me?" He says while holding up the ultrasound picture. It really does look like I'm probably gonna have a mini Wade.

"Oh goodness, it does.." I say, pretending to sound worried. "Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he starts to walk away and I reach for my door. "One thing," he says quickly, running back to me before I can even shut my door. He grabs my head and crashes his lips into mine. We stand there, lost in that moment. "There, I finally got that off my chest." He smiles and walks away, leaving me there, breathless.


End file.
